League
A league (more precisely called weekly leaderboard or simply Leaderboards) is an XP competition initially available for Android and iOS users.Duolingo Forums, Leaderboards now on all Android devices (updated), January 18, 2019, updated April 5, 2019 In May 2019, Leaderboards were added to the web (see image below), only for some users. Mechanism The contest of Leaderboards runs as follows: * One league consists of one of the nine gem ranks, ranked from lowest to highest: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst, Pearl, and Diamond. * Competitions refresh at the starting Monday of Greenwich Mean Time. * Each user is assigned to a league that consists of 50 random participants of a common rank who earned their first XP of the week at a similar time. * Any valid method of XP-earning (except for the placement test) counts toward the overall amount of XP earned for the ongoing competition. * By the end of all competitions those who keep their ranks within promotion zone are promoted one rank higher. Initially, participants must reach the top 10 for promotion. Currently it is as follows: Bronze 20, Silver 15, Gold 10, Sapphire 10, Ruby 10. * In addition, players who earn either 1st, 2nd or 3rd position in their groups will also earn lingots, denoted in the league area by a gold, silver, or bronze chest by their name, by an amount which increases as they progress through the leagues, as shown in the following table. (iOS gems may be awarded in place of lingots, at a rate of 100 gems per 5 lingots elsewhere.) * Players who are below 45th position (44th in iOS) will be demoted one rank lower. In the Bronze competition there is no demotion as there is no lower rank. * Otherwise, players will remain in the same rank. Leaderboards Participation In order to participate in a league competition: *Players must use an app updated after January 2019. *At least 10 lessons must already be completed (in any number of trees) prior to the new competition. Any test or story that gives 10 XP or more counts as one lesson. *When the competition refreshes, the new time limit is shown below the set of rank badges. *A sleeping Duo appears along with a message when a lesson is not completed. *I followed all the steps and I can’t join a league! Group Goal As of July 2019, for each competition, each group of common league ranks is given a group goal to work together in reaching certain group amount of XP.Duolingo Forums, What's in the group-goal chest?, July 4, 2019.Reddit, New "Group Goal" on leaderboard, July 4, 2019. Breaking Ties When two or more participants accumulate the same amount of XP in the same competition, their rankings are ordered by completion time from earliest to latest. Vocabulary There are three concepts that can be called league or leaderboard. *The official name of the contest is Leaderboards (or simply leagues)Duolingo Forum, Leagues, March 6, 2019. *Each of the updated ranks in which the game is divided is called a league. *Each group of 50 people who compete together is called a league or a leaderboard. Additional Notes *Some users report earning additional lingots on the Android version of the app, with some reporting earning 15 lingots for getting 3rd place in a league and others reporting receiving 30 lingots instead of 20 for getting first place. References Category:Feature